<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I crawl, walk and run. I adapt by argentum254</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942605">I crawl, walk and run. I adapt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentum254/pseuds/argentum254'>argentum254</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what am I ? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015), Justice League: War, Son of Batman (2014), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Powerful Harry Potter, Superhero Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentum254/pseuds/argentum254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that he was going to rest, oh! how wrong he was.<br/>This was just the beginning. Later, he would be mad and glad about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what am I ? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. End or Beginning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am new to this site at writing.<br/>So, it will take time to get used to it. I will add tags as the story goes. But it will be a cross over with Harry travelling to different worlds and interacting with others, romance will be not the focus of the story, but it will be his character development. He will be straight at the start but will discover himself to be bisexual, which will not be the main focus.</p><p>There will not be magical love like mates or anything. Also, he will not try to have a stable relationship at all in the beginning, as he is immortal, and others are not. Sometimes relationships will not work, and sometime they will last for a while.</p><p>It will depend on how the story goes. rest will be a surprise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He remembered going to going to death. Voldemort wand pointing toward him and a flash of green light.</p><p>If this were the end, then it would have been easy, but, life is not that sometimes. He went to some in-between to the afterlife, met Dumbeldore, and decided to move on thinking death may be his rest. He was fucking tired and did not want to fight any longer. He knew somewhere it may not be healthy to accept death easily. Only those who are content with life, those who are tired of life look for suicide, and he will technically not a martyr any longer as he was given a chance to go back. But being here meant maybe there was something ahead. There will be an afterlife where he will meet his parents and Sirius. So, he was ready for his next adventure.</p><p>Then, he got a shock to his system when he got back to the land of the living. Hastily coming to terms with the situation, fooling his enemy with the help of Malfoy's mother and finally destroying his enemy was done in such a short span he was not even thinking about his little jaunt after death. Looking at the corpse with noseless face, there was not a bit feeling of victory, just a sense of profound relief, like waking from a nightmare. Looking at his tired state, he was ushered to the infirmary by Hermione and was finally given a bed to rest. Closing his eyes to catch some sleep led him to his current situation.</p><p>He was here, did not know where just that there was some dark space without even light, but he somehow was able to sense there was nothing. Well except the being in the front. Who or more accurately what it was he did not know; just there was a sense of something vast standing in front of him.</p><p>
  <strong>"You are chosen  -----------Hallows----accepting death-----. Now, You are <em>Immortal</em> and will <em>change-------</em>test<em>--------</em>face trials ----- travel different words--------- only meet me as <em>guide----</em>understand partially for now<em>----reside </em>in you."</strong>
</p><p>He opened his eyes; the sound of heavy breathing filled his room. He was covered with sweat.</p><p>It seems like a vision. He knew it was real. He wanted it to be just a dream, but, he knew it was not, and he was not such a lucky person.</p><p>It seems from the thoughts just exchanged he could only partially understand the other being. But the words 'immortal', 'change', 'guide' and 'reside' gave him a feeling like rushing of first time touching the wand, like, like magic, like these will define his very being. And were linked with his future, like a prophecy. Yes, that was the word which could describe it.  He somehow knows that hallows have somehow messed with his life again. Now he was again some chosen one.</p><p>The words 'Immortal' and 'change' truly concerned him a little. But...</p><p>He tried not to dwell on it any longer and to lay down.</p><p>After a while, his eyes were closed, and the room was filled with the sound of steady breathing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deny or Accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had isolated himself into Grimmauld place, with going out as little as possible. Kingsley was very helpful in negotiating with the goblins over his break out of the bank. They had agreed after some discussion and reparation. He had told Prof. McGonagall about the truth of Snape, allowing his portrait to hung in the office. Teddy was with his grandmother, and he had promised to himself he would take care of him in the future as much as possible.</p><p>Hermione had found her parents and returned their memories while Ron was with the Weasleys. Ron had already accepted the offer to become Auror. Harry, while had no plans of returning to Hogwarts, was still thinking on the offer to becoming Auror, But, it was not easy for him. He was already feeling the effects of the changes due to hallows,</p><p>It was not hard to accept the changes. First was the removal of all the scars he got on his body, then the correction of his eyesight, and his growth just a few inches, not very noticeable by a casual acquaintance but still making a difference. Overall, he did not change much, but there was an unearthly feel to his face when looking at the mirror. He was becoming the very definition of healthy, always bursting with energy under his skin and never feeling tired, which was positive.</p><p>These were not, however, a matter of concern, as was his magic, as it did not feel the same, and something was weird about it. He had an impossible control over his magic, out of curiosity or fear he had decided to use as much as possible magic to exhaust himself so he could feel exhaustion, but he never felt tired. He was able to cast magic without a wand. </p><p>The hallows were like before, he had his cloak, elder wand was broken somewhere, and the stone was at someplace in the forest. It was likely that after accepting death by being the master of Hallows, as he owned the cloak and was the last user of stone, along with the master of the elder wand, caused these mess. At least this was his opinion over the facts he collected from the scrambled talk from <em>him.</em></p><p><em>Him</em>, the 'being' he met in the dreams. He did not meet him always while sleeping, these meeting came randomly, sometimes on consecutive days, while sometimes after a week. The facts he collected got more and more as time went by, at the end of two months since his first meeting, it got easier to communicate with the guide over time. He named him 'guide', not knowing what else to call because he liked it much better than 'death', it was not very original, but, he was in a society who called him boy-who-lived. </p><p>Adding all the nuggets over time, the conclusion was he got three powers from each Hallow. These were not easy to explain, as even he only got a tip of the iceberg.</p><p>Basically, the wand represented the conduit, so now he had the power to channel all types of energy. He could take any energy from the wild magic, ley lines light, heat or even life energy, and use it as he sees fit. The amount he could channel was small at first, which increased rapidly first few weeks, the rate of increase slowed down, and now he did not feel any increase in capacity but knew it was still growing, just doing at a prolonged rate. Not only energy, but he could also directly absorb matter, which he had tried with some amount of wood from a chair, and the influx of energy was so large that he had fainted, and it had hastened his transformation process.</p><p>Apparently, converting matter into energy, yielded a large amount; this lesson was learnt with the hours of pain he felt holding that energy. The result was directly removal of his Scars and correction of his eyesight, which should have taken more time. Over the next days, he had a growth spurt; his height had shot up, the malnutrition and the constant body ache was removed. He could eat, but he did not need to take food or water for nourishment, did not even need to breathe, this caused a realisation that he was becoming more of a freak that his relatives called in childhood.</p><p>If the wand gave him the power to channel and convert energy and matter, then the stone gave him a storehouse for his magic. Its capacity was expanding like his power to channel, and if he got injured, the stored magic would heal him at a rate faster than possible. How it worked was not clear to him, Guide told him that even if his body got destroyed to ashes, he would be able to form a new one. </p><p>The last power from cloak was more mysterious, and he only knew that it was like an anchor to reality, represented his control over his existence. If he wanted, he could hide from anything. From becoming invisible to hide even his mind from Legilimency, he could hide like Fidelius was cast over him, no one will remember his name, and his information could be hidden, he could hide from the very concept of reality, time, fate, life and death. He could, to some extent, extend his power to others. Lastly, he could also shift himself out of reality and travel to different worlds. </p><p>These powers were like a dream come true for the likes of Tom, but for him, it had taken something precious from him, the feeling of acceptance at someplace.</p><p>As a child, he felt out of place in school due to his upbringing, then finally he got some acceptance from his friends after arriving at Hogwarts. And apparently, he had now lost his status as a wizard to become something else. </p><p>He felt isolated.</p><p>He wanted to go back with ginny; he wanted a normal family. He may be at his lowest as he was thinking like a Dursley wanting to be normal after all this time. He had wanted his aunt to love him like Duddly, watching parents and their children at school had left a sense of longing in him. He had truly longed for family. </p><p>This last wish was now extinguished; he could not have that while living in his teens and watching the world around him grow old. He may have been able to overcome this, with the love Ginny had for him, but he also learned he would never be able to have a child in a normal way. He would require a powerful female partner even to bear his child, any attempts with a normal witch could do not have the possibility of a child, and she could not become pregnant.</p><p>If he talked to Ginny, it may have been possible that she would accept this, but he was not selfish enough to even consider this talk.</p><p>What good would it do to have a young husband at old age without any children?</p><p>He was so afraid that their relationship becomes toxic over the years that he did not even consider to have a chance.</p><p>He needed to go out, or he may become crazy overtime with thinking. He got up and cast a glamour over his forehead, letting out a chuckle as a lightning bolt was formed on his forehead.</p><p>He had never considered that having this damnable mark over his forehead would be considered normal for him one day.</p><hr/><p>He walked through the Diagon alley, looking at the restored shops, and the overall lack of usual busy street. The wizard population had taken a hit, and lots of people had fled out of here. Magic had only restored the looks, but the spirit will take time.</p><p>He was walking aimlessly when he came upon a familiar shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the door was closed, but from the mirror, he could see George levitating something.</p><p>"hey! George," he called after opening the door and entering inside. The redhead turned his head and a tiny smile formed on his face."Hi mate, how are you doing" he moved toward Harry ending his spell and lowering his wand, and giving a hug "look at you having a growth spurt, and where did your glasses go?" questioned George after releasing him and looking a little surprised.</p><p>The smile on Harry's face dimmed a little and became a grimace; this was the first time he had met George after the drastic change. Hermione and Ron had visited him and were slightly surprised; he only knew himself how deep the changes went. </p><p>George caught the moment of lapse and became worried "Everything all right there, Harry, you looking a lost there?"</p><p>"I-eh, I am fine, just thinking something, hmm preparing to open the shop anytime soon?" replied Harry giving a smile and changing the topic.</p><p>"Yeah, Mum had enough of moping around and wanted me to do something. It was also our dream to open this shop, but after Fred..." George's voice broke a little at the end; the wound was still raw.</p><p>"How about I help you with something, after all, I am free," Harry did not want George to think on bad memories, so he became a little enthusiastic in his help, If George knew his distraction, he did not call on it, and graciously accepted his help.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somehow it became a routine, coming to the shop and talking to George, helping him around. George had also joked to him about becoming an active partner, as he already had helped in the establishment of the shop. </p><p>So, after a week of becoming used to this visiting George had asked a question which he knew was coming," Harry, You refused the offer to Auror, Ron wasn't taking it well how you changed your mind, he thought you were only talking your time after the battle."</p><p>"I wanted to at first, but now I don't know what to do anymore", Harry did not want to become a forefront of the wizarding world. However, there remained a desire to change the corrupt system at the ministry; But, he had accepted to die once and give up all, so he thought, why become involved with this struggle at all?  Also, he was already becoming used to at the shop with George and introducing the customers to the prank material was beginning to feel like fun. </p><p>Seeing the lost look on Harry's face, George couldn't help point out, "Since you don't know what to do and enjoying being helping here why to become my partner for the shop; it's standing here because of your loan".</p><p>"But, it's your shop, you and Fred had poured so much effort on this I can't just take over in the partnership", argued Harry.</p><p>George did not want to talk about how he also did not want to handle the shop alone him reminding of Fred absence nor did want to close the shop since this was not what Fred would have wanted. But, he also did not want Harry to feel guilty about something. So after a little thought, he asked, "So why not expand a business a little, I am saving money to expand it, you can also pitch in, then become a partner, besides you are already a walking advertisement for our shop".</p><p>Harry's expression became a little placated, "Okay", he agreed and thought about the advertisement part, and his face became a little exasperated, "Prophet would have a field day".</p><p>" ha ha ha, after snake face what's little Prophet can do to ya Harry", was heard from the shop as George moved toward the entrance to welcome the customers.</p><hr/><p>So, the years began, and Harry became a partner at the shop. The business had already expanded. He became used to this life; the Prophet had already spoken about his responsibilities. He had already learned to ignore them. They had moved the attention from him as he was not becoming involved with the Ministry anymore. Thought, he was still famous enough as they talked about him if he went to Ministry for some reason, speculating about his future moves. He had already gotten used to it and learned to ignore it.</p><p>Ron had become head Auror while Hermione moved to work in the Ministry. They had become married.</p><p>He had mended bridges with Malfoy.</p><p>He even had a good relationship with Dudley.</p><p>Ginny had confronted him when he became withdrawn from her; she had cornered him in the shop. He had tried explained as best as he could that he did not want a relationship with her without giving any secrets.</p><p>Before it could escalate into an argument, George had diffused the situation and told her not disturb the customers; they will talk later. Harry had given him a grateful smile knowing that he was helping him.</p><p>That evening after sending Ginny, it was the first time he had a talked about his immortality with the George. He removed glamour showing his scarless forehead, showed his arm where the scar from basilisk used to be. George just hugged him; he felt his eyes sting. It was an immense relief to talk to somebody about this finally. And the weight had fallen off his shoulders. A sob left his mouth a moment later.</p><p>He did not know, but somehow, George had talked to Ginny to give him some space. This had been an immense relief.</p><p>Of course, George had taken it upon himself to get rid of his virginity problem, George had taken him to a muggle pub a few times after some researching, when he explained that he did not want to get entangled with somebody from wizarding word even it meant one-night. </p><p>Thus, he began to drift towards clubs at night when he felt lonely, and that was about 3-5 times a year.</p><p>Life had calmed down as the years went by, he began to apply glamour to hide his age when George pointed that out. His friends already had children, George had also married, and Teddy was growing; finally, all was well. People had already gotten used to him; their admiration had toned down as time went by.</p><p>Of course, Life had to throw a curveball at him; some wannabe dark wizard got in his head to look for him as his presence at the shop was hardly a secret. He just had come out of the shop when a curse was fired at him; somebody wanted to get famous by getting an advantage over him.</p><p>He reacted on instincts; he did not know possessed and jumped out of the way and saw a green light passing by him. He felt lucky he dodged, otherwise it would be difficult to explain how he survived this time. Then, came his familiar temper at the thought of somebody destroying his slice of paradise.</p><p>George had been standing a few feet away when all this happened. He reached for his wand while keeping an eye on the scene, and saw Harry face shift into a snarl. Then, the man was sent flying without the use of any visible spell and crumpled down by colliding with a wall. He had seen already gotten used to Harry to use magic without a wand, so he wasn't surprised. But the people around all had felt it for the first time when this tightly coiled power was barely released. They had retreated, and there was something in those gazes, that had George's stomach turn. He saw look on Harry's face and did not know whether should be glad or sad that it was of resignation like he already accepted this.</p><p>With a quick move, he concluded his business, asked his assistant to inform Ron, then took Harry's arm and apparated them to Grimmauld Place. Both were silent, but George knew Harry was worried about how the news would spread, and he again will be hounded by others. Ron, as Head-Auror would be able to handle this properly, sometimes it was better to have friends or relatives in this case, at high places.</p><p>"It okay, Harry, we will move to a different place. We have a branch at in France, and if not, we can move to America", George knew harry did not want pity. It was better to talk about something, as Harry was a man of action.</p><p>Harry let out a sigh, "You have family here, it is not practical to move, and it may also happen there, so it not a permanent solution". George wanted to argue, but a look from Harry quelled this thought. He squeezed Harry's shoulder went to the cabinet to look for the drink. When he came, he saw Harry casting a Patronus and sending a message.</p><p>Some moments later, both were drinking Firewhiskey; both tried to avoid the problem. Seeing Harry settled down, Gorged looked at the time, it was already late, before going, he reassured once more, "don't worry, Ron and Hermione will take care of this, and we are not naive 15 years who don't know how to handle this".</p><p>"I know, I know", replied Harry idly, while moving glass to the table. "don't worry about me, I am gonna get some sleep, I will think about it later". </p><p>After, seeing George out, he went to sleep, thinking it was time for an overdue talk in his dream.</p><hr/><p>He again facing Guide, but the scenery had already changed, as his visits grew more and more, he learned to control this space from Guide. Now, he was looking over the lake, and there was a replica of Hogwarts beside him. The guide was mass of shifting shadows with only two shining orbs for eyes; there was no nothing to distinguish for his nose or mouth.</p><p>
  <strong>"you can make them forget about you, use the power, knowledge of your actions will be hidden from the fabric of reality itself, only those you want to remember will remember".</strong>
</p><p>"How does it even work, what about the reports written down already", came a curious reply</p><p>
  <strong>"your power creates a gap in the reality, and World tries to automatically fill it so that a reasonable explanation will be formed in the minds of people, written evidence will also change according to these claims. Unless a huge event takes place or somebody is powerful enough, nobody will notice something out of place, even then they will not be able to locate it to you only a feeling of something missing will remain".</strong>
</p><p>"is it possible for only George to remember?", he just tried to confirm.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes"</strong>
</p><p>They stayed like this for a moment. He did need to pose a question; the guide knew what was he feeling.</p><p>
  <strong>"Accept it, Accept yourself, no longer can you deny the inevitable. Reality, fate, destiny, time and death; Nothing can tie you anymore".</strong>
</p><p>" You haven't even told me what exactly am I? and from what have I gathered you are not even death, what am I doing with this power, why are you giving me these nuggets of information."</p><p>
  <strong>"..."</strong>
</p><p>"Again with this silence", came an angry retort.</p><p>
  <strong>",,,"</strong>
</p><p>"Fuck you, and fuck your games, I am already starting to accept these truths, even then I can't get a proper answer", he tried last time knowing that he would have gotten the answers if the Guide wanted to. He needs to know what was expected from him, why was he given these powers, why he had to travel to different worlds, what was in his future. He needed an answer, was it too much to ask. He just wanted to know.</p><p>Felling vexed, he left the scape with, "fine, be that way, keeps your silence, and just so you know I may not have any ties with anyone, but the time I have with my friends I will cherish it, and these will be my precious memories, even <em>you </em>will not be able to break this bond"</p><p>The Guide lingered in space alonespeaking<strong>, "you will know, and nobody expects anything other than what you are already doing".</strong></p><p>There was nobody to listen to expect Guide himself.</p><hr/><p> He talked to George the next day and used his magic. It was surprisingly easy; his magic followed his wishes. Now only George remembered, he needed somebody to talk to, and George remained his only support. He had entertained the idea of talking Hermionie and Ron; they would have been able to understand him. But, at that time, he had just settled at the shop, and his friends were happy with life. He did not want to cause a problem. Hermione would have wanted to research something to help his situation, nothing bad about her; she just had the curiosity for knowledge and desire to help friends.</p><p>So, he kept quiet. Later, he became involved with the shop and talked with George. Then, the habit of Glamours, and he was already living a life with a secret.</p><p>He had friends in this life, even if only one knew the truth, it was enough.</p><p>He truly settled after that. He became used to enjoying his life.</p><p>Time changed everything. Hermione revolutionised the Ministry. Ron became famous as Head-Auror. Teddy slowly grew up.</p><p>The muggle and magical sides both developed over time.</p><p>He began to look for ways to pass the time, and he first studied different types of magic, which were disgustingly easy because apparently, he was above these simple types of magics.</p><p>He did not need to perform incantation or wand-er-hand movement; for him, he just needed to direct his magic and determination to make it work. This did not mean he was all-powerful, he was just bit more powerful than likes of Dumbeldore wielding the elder wand. </p><p>He could perform transfiguration, curses and charms easily. He also began to have control over elements like earth, fire, water, wind, lightning, etc.</p><p>He also could perform illusions easily; years of glamour made him proficient. Even minds arts were now possible to some extent; His mind was now already hidden from any intrusion. He really liked this power from the Cloak. </p><p>However, he was not proficient in Legilimency, as he did not have much practice, George had provided himself as a subject, but he only studied some basics. He did not like the feeling of being inside somebody's mind.</p><p>He learnt some basis about runes, potion, healing, herbology and merlin forbid divination. He was truly gifted in divination, and Guide commented he was an outsider to time, so it was possible to feel the past present and future.</p><p>Aaaaaad that was it for divination. He felt he would lose more humanity if he began to look more frequently in past and future. Surprisingly, the Guide agreed on this point.</p><p>His attempt at animagus told him, he did not have an animal to shift to, at least not anymore. He truly felt sad as he could not follow marauders.</p><p>This did, however, not end his changes to the body, as he felt a slow increase in strength, speed, regeneration over the years. It was again, increase at a large level in initial years but this dropped to very slow pace overtime where he needed a decade to feel some obvious changes. </p><p>Being bored over the magical side, he went to the muggle world to study physics, chemistry, biology, engineering. He kept contact with his friends while studying. He told others he was travelling while only George knew he was using his youthful looks in the muggle world as a college student.</p><p>Here, he learned more application about energy channelling, transforming and storing. He knew what an idiot he had been when he converted matter into pure energy if it were anyone else it. He would have exploded. </p><p>His magic already had been changed to workaround electronics. As time went by he could control things like electromagnetic forces and gravity. It became more and more apparent that he was not using pure magic anymore, though he liked to call it magic.</p><p>Modern muggle world also made surprising advancement in psychology, which he had learnt from Hermione when they had just come out of the war.</p><p>He was not expert in this science, but some superficial books gave him a new perspective about the war he had fought. He understood more about the neglect and his hunger for family and friends.</p><p>He had already forgiven Dumbledore and understood that man had tried best in an attempt to give him a semblance of a normal life as much as he could have. Even Dursleys were better than having become a ward of ministry, or merlin! Having raised by a Pureblood with their backward views.</p><p>He felt blessed for having gained his newfound knowledge and a loss at what was about to come. When he would be alone, and all world around will age with time.</p><p>Therefore, he moved from books and tried to spend more with his friends. George may have suspected his reasons as they were in mid-thirties and age was showing in them, but didn't comment on it.</p><p>During his outings to the muggle world, he went to a gay bar. Time had changed muggles outlook on this subject, and now same-sex marriage was legal in lots of countries. </p><p>He went out of curiosity, and it seems when you have all the time in the world, it gets boring, and you start to look for fun things,</p><p>He walked inside and became immersed in the crowd, his youthful kept some sceptical about his age, which thankfully was cleared due to having an ID. He preferred using magic to minimal in recent years, especially in the muggle world. </p><p>That night he discovered a new world and joys of gay sex. And, yes! he was totally bisexual. Finally, it was making sense why sometimes his eyes wandered to others in the shower.</p><p>He had gotten a very enthusiastic partner named Dave, who was pleased bout being his first and was an adorable guy. Initially, he wanted to look around, but after some time and talking with Dave. He was happy how they clicked. </p><p>Dave was a majoring in Physics, he had come to meet his relatives, and he wanted to become a professor. Harry was knowledgeable in this subject, and physics was also his favourite subject. Slowly. Their talk had become more intimate before going to the nearest hotel. His thoughts were, why the hell not.</p><p>Then, the next morning they had parted. He felt that Dave had wanted something more, so they had exchanged contact information. Dave was from Canada, while Harry, himself did not want to be in a relationship; despite this, they had kept in contact over a few years. He was careful to wear different glamour for video chatting. </p><p>Years had come and gone by; he had already made Teddy his heir, whose great-grandchild was now head of the house. </p><p>His friends had become old and died. In contrast, he was bursting with energy.</p><p>He knew his time to this world was coming to an end. He could stay here if he liked, but he did not have strong bonds with anybody else. He will become a drifter in the world if he stays here. </p><p>He had already used his magic to hide him many times when some accident happened, but it was already becoming annoying slowly. </p><p>He could expose his power and rule the world with fear, but it was not his way.</p><p>He has seen most of the things the world had to offer. </p><p>He had seen his friends, to their next life, Yes he was sure of this now as he had a faint sense of working of the universe.</p><p>He remembered George last words to "always have fun in life, never feel hopeless, find lots and lots of new friends".</p><p>He felt Goerge of that time was wiser than his current self of now, even if he was already older.</p><p>Humans were truly wondrous creature to learn so much in such a short time.</p><p>Maybe they-, wait since when had he already started calling them as humans, as he was already different.</p><p>"ha hah ha ha " chuckles turned to burst of full-blown laughter. Then, the teen/man became quiet. He realised he had accepted, he really had accepted.</p><p>Yes, he was immortal, and it was time to see a new world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment the realisation came, it was like a dam holding a flood was broken. Power flooded through him, unlike he had felt before.</p><p>Harry's skin changed to pitch-black colour, and wisps of black shadows were rising from his skin about 2 inches like flames. Feeling changes on arms, he hastily summoned mirror to look at and saw a figure on ethereal black shadowy flames with two bright white torches for eyes.</p><p>"What in the world...", Harry was truly shocked by the changes.</p><p><strong>"You finally accepted yourself"</strong>.</p><p>"Who.., YOU!, you can talk while I am awake", Harry noted, he was never a slow guy. "Care to explain?".</p><p>
  <strong>"You were resisting. You did not want to change; this was the reasons why your appearance was unchanging. In your mind, you did not want to become something more than your 17-year-old boy. So, you kept yourself at that age unknowingly. You have the power to shift reality around you, yet you never wonder why you could not shapeshift. Instead, you had to rely on glamours".</strong>
</p><p>Ok, maybe, he was a kind of slow, but it wasn't his fault that guide hadn't explained before, now that I think bout it 'since when was this guy so much chatty'.</p><p>
  <strong>"It not my fault, you were so afraid of the answer. You did not want to know, to deny so stubbornly that you subconsciously blocked me. The first moment you saw me in the dream, you were resisting so much that you barely got any words to understand".</strong>
</p><p>Oh, right no need to talk aloud, as he can hear my thoughts. Good thing I am alone or People might think my age is catching up.</p><p>'So, what was I suppose to do? I was not in a normal situation back then, and I had died and accepted death. It was supposed to be my rest, then to come back to living and then again to that space in 24 hrs. Also, since you can talk, could you explain to me what exactly are you?'. Finally, he could get answers.</p><p>
  <strong>"Even at our first meeting if you had wholeheartedly accepted me, you could not have controlled this power, You still can't, I am that Necessity born from The knowledge, Ths Seal and your subconscious".  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" I am Knowledge of the being who had changed you. I am your guide. My purpose is to help you understand your power".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" I am the seal holding your power at the bay, and I will help you to control it".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" I am born from you, I reside in you, exist for you, ultimately will become part of you."</strong>
</p><p>'what do you know about the one who gave me this power? What relation does he have with hallows? what am I going to do with this power?'</p><p>
  <strong>"I do not know much other than how your powers work. There is only one message in my knowledge,  'if you are lucky you may find your answers, you should do whatever you want, and enjoy this.' </strong>
</p><p>'So, basically nothing useful on that front', A thought about shapeshifting suddenly to came forefront, as if on by instinct, he again gained his familiar form.</p><p>It was not an illusion he was used to, but a true physical change, he looked like a 21-23-year-old version of himself. He did not change his height, as he had gotten used to it.</p><p> 'How do we do this', he asked, before thinking that mentally talking to yourself was a definite sign of insanity. Instantly, an instinct was transmitted through him, just a thought, and he could move to a different place/reality/world/universe. </p><p>It was like he could feel the difference in the structure of his universe and was not bound to its confines; he could move to a different world easily. A very curious and eager feeling that had buried deep in heart manifested again to have some new adventure.</p><p>As much as he complains, he sometimes missed adventures in his teens. His heart began to feel like when he first discovered magic.</p><p>But he held himself back and asked the Guide if he could bring something along. And, immediately got a reply that, no he was not yet powerful enough to form his own pocket dimension, which could survive through the transfer. </p><p>It meant, he could control space to make a private pocket space, but it will not travel with him as it was anchored to reality.</p><p>This really made things difficult; if only could it would have been useful. He had already made his arrangements for his supposed death early on.</p><p> For a second, his true form flicked over him, and all that was left was an empty place.</p><hr/><p>The moment, he appeared in the new world, he tried to adjust.</p><p>He had developed a unique sense over the years. It was like shifting of the earth, different forces in universe interacting, life &amp; death surrounding him. The working of the very fates and destiny. A look to past, present and future same time.</p><p>Thus, when he became anchored to this world, a large number of images passed through his head, he could not make sense of.</p><p>It was the feeling of flux, like a ripple in the water finally settling. 'What is this feeling?', he mentally asked.</p><p>
  <strong>"Somebody meddled with time, your powers keep you from affected by time. Focus, and you will see, even if the timeline is changed, some impressions remain, from this you can understand".</strong>
</p><p>Following the advice, he saw images of a red-clad man saving his mother, then regretting his action, and again trying to undo his actions. He also saw very faint images of a world in ruins. </p><p>Seeing this, all warning about meddling with time popped in his head.</p><p>He started looking around. He was in a forest, and again his black self while being naked. Letting out a sigh, he returned his human form.  </p><p>'Ah, clothes didn't survive' he thought. He used magic to make clothes.</p><p>After dressing just as he thought what to do? He felt something around him. </p><p>'Magic' he thought.</p><p>This was from something around him. It was like a summoning or seeking spell weaving around him, ready to take effect.</p><p>His magic was hidden, so spell was not looking a magical but, searching randomly for qualities the caster desired.</p><p>'Interesting', he thought and feeling daring. He was also curious about the magic community here. Moreover, he could get himself out of trouble if needed. He followed the spell to its location in advance. </p><p>It was a dark cave, as he moved forward on the path, he saw on the left side, there were seven grotesque statues. Moving forward, he saw seven thrones, and on central was sitting an ancient man. Harry could feel that man was old, countless time older than him.</p><p>"Who are you? How did you get in?", the old man asked with a curious and wary voice. </p><p>"I felt a summoning spell weaving, tried to follow it and got here", Harry tried to keep the information as short as possible.</p><p>"The spell was to find someone worthy of power, to chose a champion, find a pure soul, a guardian for the magic world", remarked the older man noting that indeed, his spell had chosen the man. If one had to ask him, he might answer, this was a normal 20-year-old young man. But he had somehow followed his spell back before it could take effect, yet there was not an ounce of power that could be felt from this young man. Also, how he got here undetected was a mystery.</p><p>Harry observed the older man. Age may have weakened the man, but there was potent magic around the man.</p><p>"You are not of this world?", interrupted Harry's Thoughts, as the old man speculated, observing Harry more carefully. </p><p>It seems that the older man was more knowledgeable and powerful. A moment later, Harry decided to share," Yes, I have travelled from a different world".</p><p>"You are different. You are in front of me right now, Yet I do not feel any power", the old wizard remarked.</p><p>"My ability help me hide from others", Harry gave a partial truth and removed the ability keeping his power hidden. There was no point in hiding anymore.</p><p>"Spell would have only chosen person with the potential to be worthy, a lot of people have come and gone, but I was not satisfied with any of them", lamented the wizard, as he thought of his long wait. Now that he could feel it, the young man felt comparable to gods, as it was an ocean of power.</p><p>"Though I can feel your soul. You have not kept it hidden, as you have your mind. I can feel you have struggled and triumphed in the past. You have fought for others; you have the mark of death and destiny on you. You truly are worthy of my power. But you will not accept more power, as you do not need it and are struggling with your own", remarked the wizard as he read his guest.</p><p>Harry was startled; he did not know someone could get a read on the soul.</p><p>"But I could help you with my knowledge. You have not found your path and have vast power. You could learn a little from this old man and not have regrets like me", the older man explained.</p><p>"But why, we did not even know each other before?", Harry asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>"It may be a fate you came here, and you are worthy. I do not have much time left; the day I chose a champion will be my last one. So, If I could help one more person before, it would be worth it", the old wizard had felt the young man was a kind soul, yet still unsure about his life, so he wanted to give him a chance. After a thought, he added, "If you still feel uncomfortable with free help, you can help my champion in future, where I can't ".</p><p>" Sure, I will help, as long as it does not go against my morals ", Harry decided to accept the wizard's offer. Also, he did need to understand this dimension properly. So, he introduced, "Also, my name is Harry". He left his last name because here he will be just Harry.</p><p>"And, I am Shazam", replied the older wizard.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finding a Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was getting used to life here at Rock of eternity. He had learned a lot from Shazam. This world was more complex than his previous one. It was a big mix of aliens, different dimensions, demon, gods, magic and much more.</p>
<p>"You have decided to settle somewhere", came the voice of the Shazam interrupting Harry from his musing.</p>
<p>"I already got an identity established and found a place.", replied Harry. He still felt unsure about how to start his new life here.</p>
<p>"You are hesitant to go there", Shazam noted.</p>
<p>"Back in my world, I was already settled in my life for a long time. Now, it feels things are changing fast. ", explained Harry as trailed his fingers along the wall.</p>
<p>"But I have to start from somewhere", replied Harry as his eyes met the wizard.</p>
<p>"It is good, you have finally decided. You are always welcome here", a smile formed on the lips of the aged wizard.</p>
<hr/>
<p>" Hey dad, I got a job for this summer?", came a shout. The front door of the house opened, and a young teen came inside.</p>
<p>"Well, it looks like you don't need pocket money for anymore, Stiles", replied Noah sitting on the sofa. He asked curiously, "But, when did you decide to get a job?".</p>
<p>"Scott is gonna attend the summer school, and I have nothing better to do. You know the new bookstore opened near the school, they were looking for helper. So, I applied there and voila", explained Stiles. He had applied on a chance; it was his luck that he got this job. It was finally going to a normal summer after the Kanima and Gerard mess.</p>
<p>"Good for you, or you would have left moping here", replied Noah, getting up as he moved towards his room. </p>
<p>Stiles also went to his room. He was thinking about doing some research on the supernatural. It was free time, and he could read as many myths and legends because the stories would have to be originated somewhere.</p>
<p>The world was getting weirder, the Batman was just an urban legend in Gotham at first, and then more and more solved crimes could be linked to him easily. Maybe, he was some vampire or a person dressing as a Bat. Then, There was a man with red cape seen flying around Metropolis. There were also sightings of a red blur in the central city. He was not sure they had a connection with any with the supernatural. </p>
<p>Looking at the computer, he started reading. It would have been better if he could get bestiary of his own. He was not going to Argents, still being very uncomfortable after Gerard.</p>
<p>An hour later, he went to bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It has been a week at the job and Stiles was pleased. It was not a tough job. Just some attending customers, arranging books and some cleaning etc. His boss, Harry Newman, was an Englishman in his early twenties. He also had just moved here. He lived on the second floor, and the first one was for the shop.</p>
<p>Harry was also a very nice person. He apparently opened the shop as a hobby and was actually a freelancer. He was very cool with leaving shop mainly to him. However, he was usually seen sitting at his chair and watching customers coming and going like an aged man.</p>
<p>Now, he was going home. He wasn't even halfway when he remembered he had forgotten mobile charger at the shop. He went back to the shop. The shop was closed.</p>
<p>He made his way to the back. And climbed the outside stairs to the second floor. When he heard a loud crash inside. Quickly moving, he tried open the door, which was luckily opened." Harry, are you all....", the words stopped coming of his mouth as he saw the room was preparing itself, as the aftermath of the explosion was reversed.</p>
<p>Harry looked toward him and winced, "oh uh". He was modifying the wards around the house and tried a new method. But it failed, he did not consider that this place was very close to nexus of the ley lines.</p>
<p>He had just used magic to repair when Stiles came in through the door which he had forgotten to lock.</p>
<p>'Well, here he did not have to worry about the statue of secrecy', as he was thinking about what to do. Stiles interrupted him, "Whoa, so cool".</p>
<p>Again, Harry was at a loss of his words, when Stiles kept talking, "So, are you supernatural? Of course, you are, what are you called, a druid, wizard, or are you some non-human like fae or demon or elf or-".</p>
<p>"Stop it Stiles, and what are you doing here?", came a from irritated and amused Harry. </p>
<p>"I came back to take my mobile charger when I heard a crash", replied Stiles a little subdued. He had been free and researching on the internet for every folklore and legend. So, he rambled when he saw something new. Hell, he even dared to run his mouth in front of Peter and Gerard. </p>
<p>"So, What are you going to do? Because you do not need to worry about me, I can keep a secret completely", assured Stiles looking a little wary.</p>
<p>"Well, I could take your memories, but I suppose can trust your word", replied Harry as he observed Stiles and used minor Legilimency to ascertain the truth. He caught a few thoughts on werewolves and hunters.</p>
<p>"It also helps considering you already know about supernatural", replied Harry, he was slightly surprised when he had first learnt about the supernatural world here. It was a little different than magical and mostly consisted of creatures and hunters.</p>
<p>"You know about that" replied Stiles, getting more cautious,</p>
<p>Reading Stiles train of thought had gone towards a different direction. Harry replied, "Hey, I just read your thoughts to see you were telling the truth and found you already knew about the supernatural. I did nothing else ".</p>
<p>Stiles calmed down and replied, "Yeah, I don't want somebody in my head. So, what are you, and why come to Beacon Hills?".</p>
<p>"Technically, I am a Wizard. I came to this town by coincident. I wanted to settle someplace quite. But it seems now it was the wrong place, given the hunters and werewolves.", replied Harry, while thinking more about the hunters. They did not have a stellar reputation throughout the world.</p>
<p>"And Stiles, its better you keep this secret from everybody, and I mean absolutely no one? I take my secrecy very seriously. Also, will you feeling comfortable working here?", asked Harry getting serious.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Sure I will not tell anybody, but, you know, werewolves could tell when somebody was lying to them. Also, man, it's cool to work here".</p>
<p>Harry also thought if Stiles worked here, he would not have to think about excuses if anything magical happened.</p>
<p>"Okay, take the keys, get your charger and go home. it's getting late. We can talk tomorrow.". Urged Harry finally.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Reaching home that night, Stiles mind was whirling with questions. He felt that Harry was nice, but his cynical side was not accepting that explanation easily. He felt need to run a background check on Harry.</p>
<p>Last time with, Peter, Matt and Gerard had left him suspicious with others. He was also thinking, what were limits of Harry's abilities. The memory manipulation and mind-reading were truly worrying, but Harry was pretty upfront about it. </p>
<p>He thought about telling Scott, but Harry had asked to keep a secret so that he will wait first, and If there were anything wrong, he would tell his friend.</p>
<p>He took dinner and talked to his dad for some time before he went to sleep. </p>
<p>Next day, he waited for work to finish.</p>
<p>"Hey, Harry", Stiles greeted as went inside, put his bag and asked eagerly, "are we gonna talk?".</p>
<p>"Sure", Harry replied as they were closing the store.</p>
<p>"So, How does magic work for you? are you born like this or learn magic?", Sitles was getting on with his questions when Harry stopped.</p>
<p>"Wait right there, this is not an interrogation, and I will not answer your every question. But only what I can. I may also have questions about the situation around, so you should also tell me what you can", pointed out Harry. He was also curious about the situation around here.</p>
<p>"Okay, We can have an information exchange.", replied a little subdued Stiles.</p>
<p>"To answer your question, Yes, I am born with it. But it is not always the case", Harry was telling the truth. Technically, here people could learn magic. It had been a surprise for him too. Pureblood back home would have been calling for blood if that happened there. They had accepted muggle-born after so much bloodshed.</p>
<p>They went to the back of the store and took stairs, entering into Harry's Apartment.</p>
<p>"So, You could learn magic?", questioned Stiles.</p>
<p>"It is complicated. I will have to explain from the beginning", Harry motioned Stiles to take the seat as he took one for himself.</p>
<p>Harry began the explanation he had learned coming here," In theory, any living creature has a potential to magic. Some have special gifts. Like the Homo magi. A race born to use magic in their genetics. They and their direct descendant can perform powerful magic directly. They are identical to human in genetics, except having a magic gene."</p>
<p>Stiles got entrapped in the explanation, as Harry went on, "Its also a fact Homo magi have interbred with humans. The children down this line can perform magical acts with some preparation."</p>
<p>"Even humans without this gene can also learn magic by relying on some external source like ley lines, sacrifice, magical instruments, deals with demons or gods. Last are those who may gain this ability through an accident or some mutation. Magic also is not restricted to one form, and different types have different effects."</p>
<p>"Wait gods are real", interrupted Stiles. </p>
<p>"Yes, Gods are real, but they might be different from what you have heard about them. As I was saying, everyone could perform magic, given the right condition. It differs in how powerful and how potent their magic is."</p>
<p>"Now, these magicians are not usually interested in the supernatural. Supernatural world mainly consists of creatures like shifters. The closest here to magic are druids. Druids can use magic to various degrees. Some can do rituals, while others can channel power from the earth. Darach is their dark counterpart; they can become powerful through sacrificing humans. Nowadays, powerful druids are very rare".</p>
<p>"Hey, Do I have magical potential, could I perform magic?", Stiles asked, his mind going back the night he made a barrier with mountain ash at the warehouse.</p>
<p>"I told you everybody could learn some things. If you don't have one, you could use an external source", repeated Harry scrutinizing Stiles closely, and added, "do you want to learn?."</p>
<p>"no-Yes, I mean, I do not know. I think once I did something", Stiles then explained the mountain ash incident back then. "I do not know If I can learn something to help my friends, or it would just add to problems", Stiles explained.</p>
<p>"I thought all teenagers would be more excited to find something special about them?", Harry noticed Stiles hesitance. "But you are right. You may have potential. It is up to you to leave it or use it."</p>
<p>"I am not an idiot. I know, when you win some, you lose some, Like Scott may have gotten awesome powers, but he also got a lot more problems in his life. Hunters, issues with control, full moons and a lot more. I fear what this change may bring out of me", elaborated Stiles as he counted pros and cons.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, "too true. It is not always good. If you started dabbling with magic, there would be plenty of risks involved. Even not counting those, the way you look at the world may also change. Magic opens your eyes to wonder, but also comes the danger.".</p>
<p>"I think it is your turn to explain. After yesterday I looked more into these <em>incidents</em> which happened around here. Some of them were really sketchy and weird.", Harry left it at that, fishing for information.</p>
<p>"Well, it is public knowledge for in-the-know, it started with hunter and wolves and somehow spiralled out of control.", started Stiles giving an abridged version of events, without giving any names. He tried to keep the identity of other's a secret. Even if he knew Harry could read minds.</p>
<p>Harry was also thinking about whether he should meet other supernatural or not. He only knew about them through books and haven't had any experience with them. It wasn't like they would present any danger. At worse he would have to make them forget him.</p>
<p>"Can I tell Scott, I don't like keeping a secret from Scott.", complained Stiles, asking for permission.</p>
<p>"To be honest, not now, I may change my mind on a later date", Harry had not decided to do anything yet.</p>
<p>"Sure", Stiles looked hesitantly toward, "Do you have some books or something. So I can learn more, without having to search all through the internet. In myths wizards usually have a lot of books".</p>
<p>Harry laughed at the thought for a moment, "Okay, come with me." And motioned Stiles to follow. They went to the room. Harry removed the illusion and bookcase made itself visible. It had some introductory books about magic, creatures and demons.</p>
<p>Harry had also made a small pocket dimension to store magic items he had collected after coming here. Shazam had also pointed him to some places so that he could find useful some things. Though he still could not take this pocket space with him to another world. </p>
<p>"I think these are safe for you.", Harry pointed to the bookcase. </p>
<p>"I can let you in here to read every day for one hour, provided you look after the shop. Also, don't try to take anything out of the room; you won't be able to.", Harry was feeling something going to change in the next few months.</p>
<p>"Also I could help you with learning more about magic if you want, but you need to sure ", Harry felt that it was better to supervise Stiles. It was incredibly dangerous meddling with magic without a proper guide. And Stiles looked like to head toward danger first than avoiding.</p>
<p>"Okay, thank you.", answered Stiles, "But why are you helping so much?".</p>
<p>Harry felt a deja vu and chuckle escaped him. He had asked the same question to Shazam when he received this offer. </p>
<p>"When I was a teenager, there was no one to guide me properly. I was kept in the dark. I felt angry and frustrated. Then, I lost someone close to me.", Harry remembers the fifth year when he lost Sirius.</p>
<p>"My temper at that time was worse, and I know when a teenager is told not to do something. It is the same as telling to do it sneakily. It will be safe for you if you learn under some supervision."</p>
<p>Harry motioned towards the books, which was enough signal for Stiles to move.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stiles learned many things in next months. He learned more about werewolves, about magic, supernatural, and demons etc. It was a vast world out there. Supernatural was just a little corner of the whole.</p>
<p>After reading the dangers of magic and other supernatural things, He decided it was better to learn some things under Harry's supervision. Harry may be his only safe option.</p>
<p>He and Harry had become friends in such a short time. Mainly because Harry never lost patience with him and explained anything he could. Sometimes the way Harry talked, it felt like he was a much older adult.</p>
<p>During the time Stiles was trying mediation to feel the centre of power. Even after two weeks, it was not a success. He had asked Harry he did not know what magic felt like, how would he know what to look for?</p>
<p>Harry had held his hand and released his magic into him. Harry said he might feel different for a few days after the magical exposure and tell him in case of side effects.</p>
<p>After that, it was easy for Stiles to feel his own magic. Though, he felt he did not have a much magic talent. He was not able to do anything yet, but when he was around Scott, he noticed that he was able to feel something non-human in him. Harry said he would be able to detect non-humans instantly given some time. His power had felt a tiny spark compared to the roaring fire of Harry's. But, Harry assured him, it normally takes some years to master some basic magic. </p>
<p>Scott went to his summer school, concentrating on his grades. The rest of the time he was at Deaton working. He was pretty much resolute wanting to be normal. Stiles would have done the same only if he did not know what he did knew now.</p>
<p>Harry was right. He needed to be sure before he went deeper into the world. But the more he knew, the more he felt how unprepared he and Scott were. It was the only reason he accepted Harry's offer, which proved a good thing. At least for now.</p>
<p>The magical residue from Harry power was decreasing, but it affected time being, he had seen vague images when he slept. It was just a side effect of the magic manifesting into something which would fade given time.  He couldn't remember much—just the sense of danger and unease. </p>
<p>It had been peaceful months. The school was starting tomorrow. Today he had gone with Scott to tattoo shop. But the werewolf healing had removed the tattoo. Now, He was already going to Harry's place. Apparently, something had come up urgently.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was getting settled in beacon hills. He had changed his surname to Newman, reminding him of the new start here. Harry liked his life so far. It was also a good thing Stiles was accepting and knew about the creatures of the night. Otherwise, Harry would have to erase his memory. He knew sometimes it was necessary to keep secret. But, one thing he learned with age, it was relaxing to know someone without the need for lying.</p>
<p>Also, It turned out alright. Stiles was cautious at first, but after some time he had begun to trust Harry a little. From talking, Harry gathered some facts. Stiles loved his dad and friend Scott. He also had a crush on a girl called Lydia Martin. Also, he was even worse than him into getting trouble.</p>
<p>Everything was going smoothly; then, he felt something. He needed to go. So, he had called Stiles. He felt it was better to give some protection to Stiles. He was waiting near the door when he saw Stiles come.</p>
<p>"Stiles, come here", Harry called, taking out a Pendant. It was made of a small black stone attached to a silver chain.</p>
<p>"Take this locket. It has protective magic in it. Wear it all the times; It will protect you from danger.  I took extra precaution so that if it gets lost, it will come back to you.", Harry handed it to Stiles who was looking at it expectantly. "Also, I will be closing the book store for the time being. Something urgently needs my attention. Don't try anything dangerous while I am gone".</p>
<p>After sending Stiles, Harry also teleported, it more comfortable than Apparition. He went to the rock of eternity. He felt a premonition that something was happening to Shazam.</p>
<p>Entering the hall, he saw a very young teen who also had just entered. Curious, Harry kept his presence hidden. He watched as the wizard and the teen talked. The wizard wanted a pure soul, but Teen said no soul was completely pure and he did not want anything. Also, the teen looked very confused.</p>
<p>Harry's amusement left when he saw the wizard was about to pass the power, "wait, you will die if you do this. Let me help you, surely we can find another way.", interrupted Harry as he made himself visible.</p>
<p>Both were startled, Shazam sighed, while teen looked between both of them. "No, Harry, there is nothing we could do. Even if that was possible, I want to join my brother and sisters. Surely you must understand this." the wizards looked towards Harry.</p>
<p>Harry words got caught in his throat. He knew that sentiment very well.</p>
<p>"Please, look after him if possible.", Shazam then faced the teen, "I choose you as.......</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stiles was frustrated. It had been just two days since Harry left and everything had gone to hell. Heather went missing after last night, there was an alpha pack, and the animals were behaving strangely. He had felt magic in the air, and it had made him feel sick in the stomach.  He called Harry twice, but he was out of reach. </p>
<p>They were at the Deaton moving ice packs when Harry called back, "Hey Stiles, what happened I got your voice mails.", heard Stiles, as he picked up on the phone. The wolves apparently could hear as well. Their actions paused as they looked towards Stiles.</p>
<p>"Harry, where are you? are you okay with meeting with some of my friends? You know the supernatural", Stiles asked as he ignored the looks Scott, Isaac, and Derek sent his way. "He knows already.", he explained, shushing them.</p>
<p>A chuckle was heard from the phone as well." I take it you are with them. Yes I just came home", apparently Harry heard as well.</p>
<p>"He owns the book store Stiles works at", explained Scott to the others after recognising Harry's name.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I-eh, we, need your help. Please could you come here.", Stiles asked, an ally would be helpful.</p>
<p>"Just wait a minute or two, I will be there" before Stiles could tell where he was the phone hung up.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Who was that? You told him about us?", Derek asked, turning a glare toward him.</p>
<p>"didn't Scott told you I work for him part-time? and no, I did not tell him", remarked Stiles sassily. 'He read my mind', he silently added in the heart.</p>
<p>"Stiles", Scott groaned.</p>
<p>"What, I just spoke the truth. Also, he could even help with Issac. I would have asked him first if my call had connected.", Stiles was having fun Riling up them.</p>
<p>"You didn't even tell me.", Scott pouted a little.</p>
<p>"Sorry, buddy, wasn't my secret to tell.", Stiles told them.</p>
<p>"I agree", came a British accented voice, startling them. All looked towards a young man in the early twenties, with green eyes looking towards them. The wolves looked alert, ready to shift at a moment notice.</p>
<p>"Whoa, Harry, what an entrance? How did you get in? How did you find me?", Stiles asked voice was curious and surprised. The others relaxed slightly after Stiles said the name of the newcomer.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at Stiles without answering, looked toward others. He replied in a curious voice, "Wait, lemme guess, werewolf and werewolf". Harry said after looking towards Isaac and Scott. He then scrutinized  Derek, "different, powerful, and an alpha". He then looked toward Deaton," Hmm, Human, yet connected to nature and balance, ah! you are a Druid". There was a moment of silence.</p>
<p>"We have a winner", Stiles tried to break the tension.</p>
<p>All of them looked towards him. The wolves with a glare, Harry had an amused smile, only Deaton was focused on Harry.</p>
<p>"You can read well", Deaton said a moment later. He was cryptic as always.</p>
<p>"Yes, I just learned recently.", Harry replied, giving the nod. And looked around at the confused looks and explained," aura reading. You can read a person by their aura, to tell their nature, emotions, abilities, among other things.". He had started learning this after coming here.  Shazam was master at it and could also read a person's soul.</p>
<p>"Sorry for startling you, I am Harry Newman. I think I will require the rest of the introduction", Harry looked towards Stiles.</p>
<p>"oh, yeah, this is Isaac Lahey", Stiles started, then pointed toward, "Derek Hale" then moved to other," Dr Deaton", and lastly he finished," and my soul brother from another mother, Scott McCall".</p>
<p>Derek took a deep sniff in the air, "What are you?". His tone was neutral with just curiosity, and none of his previous irritation.</p>
<p>"I am a Wizard", Harry stated, leaving out the complexities of his nature. He looked around expectantly, "So, why was I called?".</p>
<p>"We need your help with recovering Isaac's memories", Stiles got to the point directly and explaining the situation a bit. Looking around, he tried to persuade." He can help, you know we can use every help we could get. I trust him.", Stiles sensed the hesitancy of others.</p>
<p>"You would be a fool to turn down the help of a magic-user. If he truly wishes to help.", Deaton seems the first one to see the advantage.</p>
<p>Derek looked towards Isaac, "It's his decision ultimately".</p>
<p>"I think I need to explain something", Harry looked serious and explained," If your memories are suppressed or altered, I could definitely help you. But If they are erased, then there is less chance of recovering them. The second thing I should explain is my method is slightly invasive. I might see witness something personal which you would rather keep secret".</p>
<p>This was also the reason he did not like this, and Mind was not like a book which could be easily read. Only surface thoughts could be read easily without much effort. But finding something particular was not easy. It took some time to find the right one. </p>
<p>"I am ok with it. If it helps us", Isaac looked around hesitantly. Finally, his gaze settled on Harry.</p>
<p>"Okay then, Look at me", Harry replied as he entered Isaac mind.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It goes on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry watched as the old wizard crumbled into dust. Another friend lost to time. </p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do now? What did the old man do?" asked Billy.</p>
<p>Harry turned to him and looked at him. The champion had a lot of raw power, "From what I understand, you are chosen to protect the world from threats ".</p>
<p>"But what am I going to do? How am I suppose to go back? Why do I look like this?"</p>
<p>"Billy, Calm down. I can help you figure this. First, when you want to transform into your normal form or this one. Say the word 'Shazam'. You are linked to this place so you can come and go as you please. Also, I think you will need help in getting used to your new power".</p>
<p>"But what am I suppose to do with this?", Billy asked still hysterical. A moment later he shouted, "Shazam" remembering he could return to his normal self.</p>
<p>"It is your power now. It would be best if you decided for yourself how to use this. You can become a hero for the world. You know like the man in the metropolis, the one they call superman", Harry replied, giving an example. He couldn't believe he would be one day asking somebody to become a saviour.</p>
<p>" I think, I really need some time to decide", replied Billy finally.</p>
<p>Harry sent Billy back and thought about what to do next. It was not exactly difficult. They met the next day, and Harry explained Billy about different aspects of his newfound powers.</p>
<p>Harry found Billy had strength, speed, invulnerability, reflexes, stamina, and Accelerated Healing and electrokinesis. It had taken some hours before Billy was able to fly. Then things had gotten interesting; they had fought in the sky without worrying about destroying the surroundings. Billy had mastered his powers quite easily. </p>
<p>It was for the first time Harry was able to test against someone physically. He had been growing stronger at a constant rate, and the last time he got a big boost before coming to this world. Now finally, he was able to let loose. Harry found he was slightly superior in all physical aspects than Billy. </p>
<p>After two days with Billy, Harry came back home and checked his phone and found Stiles had left a lot of messages. So, after a call, he traced the locket he gave Stiles and teleported in the midst. It seems they had needed help with memories. After explaining the process, Harry read Isaac's mind.</p>
<p>"I think I got the place, It's a bank, Beacon hills national Bank", Harry started, "I also made it so Isaac can remember the memory now".</p>
<p>"But he found a dead body of a girl named Erica. Also, there is another girl there", Harry finished his explanation. The looks of others got sober at the mention of the death. </p>
<p>"Could it be the girl that saved you", Scott questioned Isaac.</p>
<p>"No, it wasn't her. She wasn't there then", Isaac replied still shaken from all of this. "I remember it, all of it."</p>
<p>"What the plan now? What are you gonna do?", Stiles looked at the faces of others and asked.</p>
<p>"We are going there to bring him back", Derek was determined to do save Boyd. </p>
<p>"How are you gonna do this?  There are a group of alphas, and what have you got, Just two betas. I think you are just going to get killed.", Stiles was opposed to them going there.</p>
<p>"Then what am I suppose to do? I cannot leave him there.", Derek started pacing in the room.</p>
<p>"We need a plan, Derek", Scott insisted.</p>
<p>"I think my work is done here. I will be going now", Harry felt he was not included in this. Also, he had done what he could do.  "Stiles, a word", motioning Stiles to follow him.</p>
<p>Stiles looked around and followed Harry to out of the room. "Yeah, what up?"</p>
<p>"What are you going to do now", Harry stated. He could not barge in what others were doing. But he had grown a little attached to Stiles.</p>
<p>"You are not ready to fight. Do you know how dangerous this is? I can't stop you by saying its for your own good. I had always hated this forceful protection in my teenage years. But, you should only help in planning, this means you better not be going with them to the bank ", Harry emphasized his point as he ranted.</p>
<p>"But Scott is-", Stiles stopped as Harry cast him a glare."Ok, I will sit this one out".</p>
<p>Harry sighed and looked at Stiles last time," I also think this is the time you should talk with your father".</p>
<p>"Talk like, What the, where did he go?", Stiles looked at the spot Harry had disappeared.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was early morning. Harry felt the change in the magic around him.  Somebody was messing with the wrong sort of magic. He was feeling restless when Stiles came to his house with Scott.</p>
<p>"Something tells me this is not a social visit.", Harry invited them in and closed the door.</p>
<p>"Lydia found a body. I think something more was at work here, So I met Melissa. She showed me the bodies, all with the same wounds. All of them were virgins. My friend Heather was also one of them. I think somebody might be sacrificing them for ritual", Stiles told about all the facts he gathered and talked about the wounds.</p>
<p>"Calm down, and I think I might know something. Wait a minute", Harry concentrated, and a book appeared in his hand. He had left it in pocket space. This was a book on various dark rituals. Shazam had told him where Merlin hid his possessions after death. It was also one of the reasons he had gotten so many useful books. Shazam might have been in his cave whole time, but he knew what was going around the world.</p>
<p>"Here it is. It is called the Threefold Death. This ritual uses each sacrifice to add power. Each victim is killed by a blow to the head, sliced throat or strangulation.", Harry explained, then looked up from the book. He noticed as both exchanged a look, and it clicked in.</p>
<p>"Wait, you are not actually asking me for knowledge, you are suspecting me", Harry was right as both winced a little.</p>
<p>"No, I trust you. But you know, how you just came and human sacrifices are going around in town. Also, you are one of magic-user. Deaton is also on the list, and uh Lydia", Stiles finished a little unsure at the end.</p>
<p>Harry stared at them and let out a sigh. It hurt a little Stiles was suspicious of him. "I understand your reasoning. But I can assure you I don't need any more power." Harry went back to the book.</p>
<p>"This was the wrongness I had felt this morning. Sacrificing rituals hmm", Harry mumbled to himself and searching through the book. "here, a five-fold sacrifice ritual. It uses a different five sets of people for sacrifice. Each set has three people. three virgins are missing."</p>
<p>"Two dead and one missing virgins. What do you mean there are different sets?" Stiles corrected.</p>
<p>"Yes, most common ones are Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers, Guardians", Harry explained, looking at them.</p>
<p>"Wait, Healers as in doctors and nurses", Scott amind went to his mom.</p>
<p>"I am not sure. It would depend upon caster's choice. However, the most common groups are these", Harry sent the book back.</p>
<p>"I was not willing to act before because it was a business between two packs, and you didn't ask for more help. But If things are going to go like this. I will have to put a stop to this. I can't let more innocent people die if I could do something", Harry replied in a determined tone.</p>
<p>"So, you are going to help us.", Scott replied.</p>
<p>"Yes, I will do anything I can to help. But first, I think we need to talk to your dad.", Harry looked towards Stiles.</p>
<p>"Whoa, how did it come to this? Don't tell me you are angry at me for suspecting a little? And this is some revenge", Stiles replied, getting agitated.</p>
<p>"Oh, I am definitely angry. But I am not so young that I am going to lash out at you. I have a solid reason for involving him. I, ah, I was thinking of asking you to be my student. I think it's better to inform him.", Harry looked at Stiles.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Stiles was totally confused.</p>
<p>"Before I had agreed only to supervise you when you wanted to learn something. You looked so desperate to help your friend, so desperate for knowledge, So I gave you the offer. I didn't want you to go looking for answers in a dangerous place.", Harry explained as he got more comfortable in the seat.</p>
<p>"You remember how I said some people are more inclined to magic than others. Well, I think when you were exposed to my magic in your system. It awoke something in you. You might not be feeling, but your magic is increasing. It would attract the wrong sort of attention if you got stronger without learning to protect yourself".</p>
<p>"Dude, you have the magic", Scott replied shocked as he looked at his friend.</p>
<p>Stiles was a little excited despite everything. "Hey, last time you told me it takes years to do something". He asked Harry, remembering their talk.</p>
<p>"It is true, but you are a little special. Also, I didn't want you to get a big head. Which we can not worry about now.", Harry thought about something. "Does your Mom know about this, Scott?".</p>
<p>"Yes, she found about a while ago", Scott answered.</p>
<p>"Does anybody else's know about this thing?" Harry asked, still thinking.</p>
<p>"Uh, Deaton. Allison's and her dad, they are hunters. And Lydia", Stiles replied, going along with Harry's thinking. "wait you are not thinking of calling them all".</p>
<p>"No, at least not now. First, we need to talk to your dad. You can ask your mother to come for moral support. His world view will be shifted, so it's better to have someone here who experienced something similar.", Harry didn't give much detail.</p>
<p>"So, Stiles call you father, and Scott, your mother if you want to. I will be in the shop. This is not a request, You can call and tell him calmly or I will. Your choice", Harry finished giving both them a look.</p>
<p>"Just one question, do you really need to tell my father?", Stiles was trying one last time.</p>
<p>Harry gave him a look, "It is not something I can keep a secret from him. It will put him in more danger if he doesn't know anything. If he is not a target already, he will become a target when he investigates the murders. Also, it will be easier to teach you without lying at every step."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Both Stiles and Scott shared a look, and that let out a tired sigh. They were sitting in the jeep and looking at each other.</p>
<p>"He is definitely angry", Stiles complained.</p>
<p>"Dude from what he said, he only helped you. He also helped with Isaac, and you suspected him", Scott explained from a different perspective. </p>
<p>"I know, I know. But I also suspected Deaton and Lydia", Stiles knew Scott was right.</p>
<p>"That only sounds reasonable to you.  Also, he has a point. We need to talk to your dad. Two of you are growing apart since last time", Scott again asked looking at him.</p>
<p>"No, you are right. You are definitely right. I just don't want to add more stress on him", Stiles dropped his head in his hands. </p>
<p>"Now, Harry is going to tell him. It is better if we all are present here", Scott squeezed his friend shoulder to offer his support.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Noah Stilinski got was busy working this week. He got called by Stiles to meet at the book store. He didn't know what Stiles had done to get into trouble now. The first time he felt something was different when he saw Melissa inside along with Scott.</p>
<p>They had left a seat for him. Harry moved towards him, extending his hand and introducing himself.</p>
<p>"Sheriff, I wish we had met under better circumstances", Harry motioned offering a seat.</p>
<p>"What trouble had Stiles gotten in now?", Noah took the seat and looking at Stiles.</p>
<p>"I think it best if we explain from the start, It started when we went out night looking for a ....", Stiles took over the conversation.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at his father after he finished. He was nervous about how his dad would react. </p>
<p>Noah looked around sceptical, his gaze shifting between Harry and Melissa, "You guys also believe it. Melissa, do you?"</p>
<p>Melissa looked about to start, but Harry was faster, "I think a demonstration would be ideal". Harry gestured towards Scott.</p>
<p>Scott looked towards his mother, then his face changed, and his eyes glowed.</p>
<p>Noah started wordlessly at that, then Harry held his hand, and a ball of fire was formed, which transformed into a dragon and disappeared. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. Noah sat there and asked, "I take there is a reason for you to tell me now". He was quick at adapting situation. Faced with truth in the face, he had to accept it no matter how bizarre it was.</p>
<p>"We think somebody has started human sacrifices. You found three dead virgins. There might be more and..", Harry paused a little.</p>
<p>"And?", Noah asked as seemingly sense Harry's hesitance.</p>
<p>"Stiles may also become a target as he is a budding magical talent. He might not be included in sacrifices. But most would kill him for his power; he has to learn to protect himself. I wanted him to become my student. Then,  It would be best to keep you in the loop.", Harry finished.</p>
<p>"Great, A Stiles with magic", Noah groaned as he calmed down his internal panic. He didn't even know where to start and what to do.</p>
<p>"Now what do you need me for?", Noah asked, getting to point. He felt there might be another reason.</p>
<p>"Regrettably, I cannot track the murderer. This place is close to a nexus of ley-line, making it difficult for me to track someone without having a connection to them. If you know anybody missing I could help you track them. Blood magic, I can trace somebody from the blood of their relatives.", It was the one problem Harry faced coming here. Beacon hills had so much energy it made confusing to senses somebody. </p>
<p>"So, we can save them", Noah asked for confirmation.</p>
<p>"Save them, maybe if they aren't dead. But finding them earlier may increase the chance of survival. Also, it would be best if you didn't go looking for this person", Harry replied.</p>
<p>"But it's my job. I can't stop looking for the murderer", Noah was shaking his head looking frustrated.</p>
<p>"Dad, we not asking to stop doing your job. Just leave the weird part to us", Stiles replied to his father. He always wanted to keep his father from these dangers.</p>
<p>"It's my job to protect you. Not yours to protect me", Noah replied, getting what Stiles was not saying. </p>
<p>"It's better you should protect each other. Because nobody going to win this argument", Harry replied, cutting their argument. Motioning towards Melissa, "I think you should talk to her. She may help you understand what's going on. We can talk it over again."</p>
<p>"Okay", Noah replied, getting up and leaving with Melissa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Now Stiles, you can decide if you want to really learn from me?", Harry was looking at Stiles.</p>
<p>"But what does it mean?", Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"It means I will be responsible for all your magical education, from the defence, healing, offence, among other things. I know you well enough to know that you won't misuse these power.", Harry explained patiently.</p>
<p>"Cool, I am in.", Stiles replied excitedly.</p>
<p>"And you", Harry paused.</p>
<p>"Me?", Scott pointed to himself and asked in question manner.</p>
<p>"Do you need any help with Alpha pack here?", Harry felt it was better to remove any danger in the town. It would complicate things if they had to tackle two problems at once.</p>
<p>"You would help, but why?", Scott was also frustrated, he wanted help, but the people he met so far always had their agenda.</p>
<p>Harry looked at his face, he looked so young and unsure," I actually didn't want to get involved. Then, I see young boys like you running around trying to do the right thing, to help others. It made me remember."</p>
<p>"Remember what", Scott questioned.</p>
<p>"To choose, doing what's easy or what's right", Harry replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sent Scott and Stiles to school. He was thinking about what to do next. He could not track the killer. Lack of information was his biggest problem, he might have offered help, but his days of recklessness were over. He wanted to know more before acting. He didn't want kids to deal with this. Not when he had the power to make a difference.</p><p>He only had a general idea of the supernatural; he was not knowledgeable enough of the situation here. He did not know much about the Alpha Pack, and their coincidental timing with emerging sacrifices. The question was to decide what to do and how to do. He was against killing but not naive enough to think there would be no blood at all. May it be self-defence or killing a monster. As much he would like a peaceful solution. He had fought in a war and seen death on both sides. He had killed in self-defence in the first year. He had put down what Tom riddle had become.</p><p>This method was not his choice; he would have preferred another way. But he was always a man of action, and waiting was not his forte. This hasn't changed even with age, once he had decided something he wasn't one to sit and wait. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Divination was not something he liked to use. It was one power he had always kept under control and feared. </p><p>He saw images of a tree stump and roots in the cellar. It was connected with the earth, ley lines crossing into the earth, beacon hills, California, deeper and wide-spreading through-. Harsh breathing filled the room as he cut the connection. </p><p><em><strong>You aren't ready, </strong></em>was conveyed by the Guide. Harry knew this, he may had more senses than humans, but he was not ready for this kind of omniscience. It distanced him from humanity, making him an empty shell of himself. Suppose All-knowing about future destroys living in the present, draining feelings of joy and sadness. Then simultaneously seeing millions of futures was that many times worse.</p><p>Harry checked the message from Stiles that they had found a dead body again. Stiles was already planning to go Deaton's for more information in his free period. At the same time, Harry was also going somewhere important. </p><p>He used divination as a vague ability. He had no idea what these images meant; he had to go there in person for information. Harry teleported to the site and was surprised to discover that it was the Nemeton. </p><p>Now somethings were making some sense, why there was so much wild magic here, why he could not search the killer in this vicinity. Here was a major convergence of the ley lines.  The druids had only a basic understanding of this and didn't know the enormous power it contained. Magicians meanwhile had difficulties to interact with this wild magic. It was not compatible with their inner magic. He was different, as he could channel any power.</p><p>As Harry reached the wooden stump, he let his senses expand. He sensed the ancient power deep buried in the place ready to erupt. A little push was all it needed; just a few sacrifices or simple waiting was enough. He went inside the cellar. There he saw blood on the roots and touched the place. The moment he connected to Nemeton, he lost himself, his mind followed the lew lines, from the one Nemeton to the other. He felt the connection with the earth, small towns to big cities, forests to deserts, from mountain tops to deep oceans. It was hours before he came to control himself.</p><p>He saw images, a young Derek mercy killing a girl. Then it shifted towards a hideous face Darach who sacrificed the three virgins. He knew Darach was a female and had a connection with Nemeton. He tried to concentrate, yet it was as if trying to hold water with bare hands. If only he could know more, Lastly he saw someone burying something in here. It was a dark creature. He had some work to do. He broke the connection Darach had with the Nemeton. It was easy. But would not affect her as she could still draw from Telluric Currents. The good news was she would not be able to connect with Nemeton. It was much dangerous power for a Darach to have access to. However little she could use it. </p><p>There was a second connection with Derek, Harry hesitated and left it. Lastly, Harry moved towards a place where he had seen glass jar buried. He let his magic seep into the ground and surrounded the jar to secure it. Then he manipulated the earth around it to take it out with a fly trapped inside. Communication with revealed terrible results; it was a dark kitsune, and it was beyond angry. Someone had called the spirit, then regretting such actions at seeing chaos it caused, sealed it. Leaving it trapped for years.</p><p>The spirit had tried to tempt him. Pity, Harry was the one who was dealing with Nogitsune. He wanted nothing it could give. This was an immortal being who if freed, would cause chaos and death. Harry did not know he should kill it or not. He would decide it later. Hence he transformed the jar into a crystal ball with powerful magic. Then, he sent it to his pocket dimension. With his work done, Harry went back home.</p><hr/><p>Stiles had sent a message to Harry when they found the body. Now, he was here looking at Deaton for answers. </p><p>"So Doc, could you tell me something about this? I have a feeling you might know something about it" Stiles moved along with the Deaton as they went further inside. He leaned on the table and looked at the other on the opposite end.</p><p>"I believe your friend had given you some thoughts" Deaton observed Stiles as he remembered the impressive magic-user.</p><p>"Yeah, He gave some useful information. I have been reading some books since the summer started" Stiles explained while looking at his fingers.</p><p>"Well, it's good news. You found yourself quite a mentor."</p><p>"What- How did you know?" was Deaton also a mind reader. Stiles really needed to know more about these abilities.</p><p>"I had suspected, though you confirmed it" Deaton replied with the same expression on his face.</p><p>"Oh, He had asked some time ago when he told dad the truth. Though, I might have suspected him initially and made him a little mad" Stiles was still embarrassed. Hey, it was not his fault, just Harry's timing was a little suspicious.</p><p>"He might be offended. I don't think he would get much from these sacrifices. Knowing your nature, I think you might have even suspected me." Deaton smiled a little as he thought of Stiles suspicions.</p><p>"eh. Yes, I had you, Harry and Lydia at the top of the list. You and him being magic-user, and Lydia might have been controlled like last time with Peter," Stiles explained his reasoning as best as he could. He took his hands off the table and straight himself.</p><p>"And what do you mean he would not get much" Stiles remembered Harry's face when he told he did not need more power.</p><p>Deaton took a deep breath and stopped fiddling with bottles across the table, "he teleported here without disturbing my wards, he could read auras, he read Isaac's mind without any problem, then the problem I could not feel his magic power while he was doing it."</p><p>Here he paused a  little, "I don't think he got all these abilities from any rituals. He is a powerhouse in his own right."</p><p>Stiles hadn't heard such an evaluation from Deaton before. He was a little surprised, he hadn't seen any offensive abilities, but Deaton was calling Harry a powerhouse. He remembered something and showed his locket.</p><p>"What can you tell me about this?" </p><p>Deaton moved across the table, getting a closer look. He looked from locket to Stiles, "Could you remove it, let me take a closer look."</p><p>"Sure, here" Stiles removed the locket and missed a shocked expression on Deaton's face before it returned to normal.</p><p>Deaton was observed locket with concentration and returned it a moment later. "My advice is you should never take it from you under any circumstances. when did you get it?"</p><p>" Just a few days back. Why?" Stiles took the locket, looking at it a moment he hung it around his neck. </p><p>"I knew you had a magical talent. But I didn't know it had grown to this extent. Harry was masking your growing power entire time. He gave you this for protection; it was so that you would always appear a normal human. It is so complex that I can't even begin to understand how it works. When you removed it, only then I could sense your magic."</p><p>"So, it's like a magic cloaking device" Stiles only knew little as Harry had not explained in detail.</p><p>"I only know so much. I can't be sure anything else" Deaton was still thinking about the elusive nature of Harry's power.</p><p>"Ok, I have more questions about the druids and their tendency about sacrificing" Stiles remembered the main reason he came here, trying to bring the derailed conversation back to its path again. It was when his phone vibrated, he took it from his pocket and checked.</p><p>"Doc, I think we have a problem at school."</p><hr/><p>Harry had just reached home when he got a call from Stiles that they had more people missing at school. One did not have any blood relatives, while the sister of another was out of the country. It would be too late before they could get into contact with someone. Hence, Blood magic was not possible. He sat in the chair, thinking. Divination showed that Nematon was an important link. It was starting to make sense. The sacrifices had started to activate it. He had to take care of it. There was this feeling that it would be better if he took care of it; it would make the future more peaceful.</p><p>Harry was still lost in his thoughts when Stiles came inside," you came at the right time. I was just waiting for you. Come on. I want to show you something."</p><p>Stiles followed Harry downstairs; they went to the shed in the backyard. It was bigger than usual ones, elongated and had two entrances for separate rooms. They went to the left one. Stiles was brimming with anticipation, this was usually locked, and maybe it was because it has something hidden. Stiles peeked behind Harry's back as the door was opened, "Whoa! all this for the empty little shed."</p><p>"Your first official lesson in magic. Things aren't always as they seem," Harry motioned Stiles inside the room closing the door, "follow me."</p><p>Stiles watched stupefied as Harry passed through the closed door. Stiles tried to put his hand on the door and watch transfixed as it passed through. He hurriedly followed inside, making to a closed space leading to the stone stairway. He tried again and passed through the wall to back in the shed. Then he went back through the door; the stairway was going downwards in a spiral fashion. It was about four to five floor deep when he came to an open hallway. Harry was at one wall manipulating the earth to expand the Hall.</p><p>"That's how you made this secret chamber," Stiles commented, looking at Harry noticing a grimace on the face, "How did that door thing work?"</p><p>"The place is exactly under the house. Only the entrance is in another dimension. The door act as the portal to the stairway. It is one of the entryways. only we are keyed to it," Harry explained, "I have built this place, so you study or tinker with magic without worrying anything."</p><p>Stiles stood shocked a moment, " I-ah, thank you." He felt grateful; it seems Harry was serious about being his teacher.</p><p>"Come on, here is the library, that is your personal room, this one is mine, and these three are empty for now," Harry showed him around. Stiles attention was on the library; he had recognised the power of knowledge in these days. He quickly went through the titles of some like demonology, arcane magic, dimensions, different worlds, and seven forces of the universe.</p><p>"These are more detailed than the previous ones, I couldn't show you these before I was not sure I could trust you", Harry took the chair along the table," by the way, you can't take these out of here."</p><p>"what are these, parallel and alternate worlds, different dimensions," Stiles was shocked, this was lot more than he had expected. </p><p>"You will know more as you learn, these are just introductions about sources and origin magic," Harry commented as he thought about the reset timeline.</p><p>"Come on man, you can't just hang someone's appetite," Stiles whined, as he also settled in the seat," two guys also got abducted from the school, one of them was my teacher. It was Darach."</p><p>"I know, I also made some discoveries," Harry explained about the Nemeton and what he had seen.</p><p>"It means our killer is a female", Stiles took a book as Harry finished, "This crosses any males suspects, not that we had any concrete list."</p><p>"Anyway, practice levitation spell, you are getting better at it." </p><p>"Yeah, Look I can now do it now," Stiles concentrated on the book, it rose in the air wobbling a little and fell after a movement," Oh man, why it doesn't work."</p><p>"Keep practising you will have better control. Using more magic will make your connection to it stronger."</p><hr/><p>Harry was tech-savvy himself. He was looking at global news and rumours, with a bit of hacking here and there. It was better to be up to date with the world, and he himself was curious about history here. The science and technology here was a lot more developed than he expected. His musing was disturbed as Derek stumbled inside and fainted. Harry noticed the blood which set him into the motion. Closing the store, he took Derek and teleported inside the Chamber. It was the name Stiles gave two days ago much to his protest. It reminded him very much of the Sylethrin chamber. Putting Derek on a table, he removed clothes and looked at the wounds. He was not healing fast enough, what had he gotten himself into. Harry moved his hand to the wounds and concentrated his magic, healing the wounds. </p><p>Derek was exhausted when he woke up. He was hurt after their ambush on the alphas. He remembered looking for a place to heal. He was going to Jennifer, but he saw the book store on the way. He moved here, thinking that it was better than going to an ordinary person. It seems it was a good choice looking at his wounds. Derek looked up at the sound of someone coming closer. </p><p>"Thank you for the help," Derek said as Harry came closer," I didn't know where else to go."</p><p>"No problem, You don't mind me asking what exactly happened here."</p><p>"We had planned an ambush on the Alphas. It was not my best decision."</p><p>"Indeed, It was not the best decision," Harry tried to keep his voice neutral, yet sarcasm dripped, "I mean you did not know that they would be able to beat you?"</p><p>"What choice did I have?"Derek anger seeped his voice, "They killed Erica, they were gonna come after us, what choice did I have?"</p><p>Harry was left wordless for a moment. He saw the man was desperately trying to protect what little he had left, "What were you planing exactly? from what I have heard about Scott, I do not believe he agreed to kill."</p><p>"You are right; he did not agree with us," Derek also realised how stupid this plan was when their own team did not have one opinion. He paced around," Where exactly is this?"</p><p>"It is an underground safe house," Harry took a seat," What do you plan to do next?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't have any plans. I want to protect my pack. Boyd, my sister and maybe my uncle, I don't want to add more innocents in the crossfire," Derek was a loss at what to do next. He did not seem to have options left. He truly was cursed. His action led to the death of his Family. Again he was the reason Erica was dead, and rest were in danger. </p><p>"Look, I could help you. Stay at my place for a few days. Call rest of you pack members. You will be safe here," Harry offered, knowing that alphas visited Derek's loft.</p><p>"We cannot hide here forever," Derek said frustration evident in tone, "I had already this discussion with others. if we started running from problems, then we would not have a place to stop."</p><p>"I think you misunderstand something here. I am not telling you to run or hide. I am giving your place to regroup and rest. You would be safe until you decide what you want to do next."</p><p>"Thank you, but you don't know Deucalion, you don't know what you are getting into."</p><p>"I think it is you who don't know what you are dealing with," Harry had steel in his voice which got Derek looking at him," Look, I have been in your place once. Looking for hope when things seem too bleak around you. So take my advice and get as much help as you can."</p><p>"But why? what do you get out of this? You don't even know me," It was not easy for Derek to believe in the goodwill of others. He had already seen much. It was not that there were not good people, just his luck was pretty bad.</p><p>"You are protecting your pack while trying to make collateral damage minimum. This says enough about you," Harry got up and took Derek's hand, and they were in his living room, "I can't force your decision, even so, take your time and think carefully. You are free to go or stay here. Please call your pack here before deciding."</p><p>Derek looked around, still shocked at the displacement, "I will think about it." He sat there, watching Harry leaving the room. He had to talk with Pack before he decided something.  Harry seems confident enough to keep them safe. It might be a good option to take the offer. At least for a while, till he could decide what to next. He had been hasty, in building his pack or even attacking Alphas. He had not been ready to be an Alpha. Maybe it was time he should rest and think about his actions. He informed others he was alive, Scott and his pack seem to be relieved. Cora and Peter were coming here, at least he will know their opinion. He moved around the living room. Harry was most likely in the shop below. It took some time before Cora and Peter came. He opened the door and let them in. It was pretty weird Harry permitted to use his house to a near stranger.</p><p>Cora hugged Derek, "Oh Derek, I was so worried." While Peter looked over, most likely checking for injuries, "It seems dear nephew, you are all right. However, I don't believe you called us here for nothing." He was more interested in knowing more about the Magician here. It was not often they delved in the supernatural world. He did not believe that Derek had any idea about them. He listened to Derek explanation, from how Stiles introduces them to Derek healing here, and the offer of a safe place.</p><p>"You should take the offer, What could he get from saving you after all," Peter was getting a good feeling from the what he listened. If this Harry were as good as Derek told, then it would be a good idea to take a break here.</p><p>Peter was also getting tired looking over his shoulder every time, getting protection here may give him a breathing room. He was not above taking advantage of the goodwill of someone. Ultimately Derek accepted the offer. There was plenty of rooms for them. Only Isaac was still with Scott. Two days of peace ended today when Deaton had gotten himself kidnapped. However, Harry was able to find him. Tracking magic worked more easily if Harry knew the target in person. He did not have much interaction with Harry to judge him. The problem was his instincts did not give him an idea of what other was capable of, making him more cautious.</p><p>"So, What are you planning next?", Stiles said after checking the message from Scott.  "Your last plan sucked way too much, no offence but I think your plans always sucks dude."</p><p>"Don't call me dude, and I have a new plan," Derek started, he got a knowing look from Stiles, Peter was snickering silently with Cora," If we can't beat them at full power. Then we can take them on Lunar eclipse. A werewolf is most vulnerable at that time."</p><p>"While it is a beautiful plan Derek, we would be much more vulnerable at the same time," Peter interjected, he agreed with Stiles all of Derek's plans sucked, "You know the Darach moving around, we would make a much juicy sacrifice. See the guardians in the list."</p><p>"As much it makes me ill, I agree with Peter here," Stiles grimaced at the thought, he looked at Derek," why he is even here? I think zombie wolf here could survive the apocalypse." as if he needed safety.</p><p>"Thanks for your confidence Stiles, It truly warms my heart," Peter gave a sweet look to which Stiles gagged, "I am quite vulnerable after being back from dead."</p><p>"You see my point, you even came back from dead," Stiles sassed pointing the finger at Peter. He looked up as Harry came with Scott and Deaton," well the party is here. Looking good there, Doc."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr Stilinski," Deaton replied in the same even tone, Stiles was not surprised as nothing seemed to faze the Druid. </p><p>"I want to talk to all of you," Harry thought it was the high time to do something. They couldn't always be passive. It got the attention of the whole room. Stiles interest was instantly piqued.</p><p>"I think we could use Lunar eclipse," Harry began stopped as Stiles dropped his head in his hand, letting out, "gimme a break."</p><p>"What," Harry asked, confused. "You are banking on werewolf being weaker on the Lunar eclipse," Stiles cleared his confusion," Derek had the same plan for confronting the Alphas at their weakest, which sucked." </p><p>"No, it is not that," Harry had no idea how to say this, "You know, when I found Nemeton, I told you about my plans." He looked towards Stiles.</p><p>"To make sure Nemeton awakened safely," Stiles took the explanation from here. Deaton and Peter face changed slightly at the mention of Nemeton.</p><p>"I think a Druid would know that Nemeton is awakening," Harry looked towards Deaton and got, "It is true," It seems he did not intend to say more, as usual, the Druids really were dead set on secrecy. Harry looked at others, "It is inevitable, even if we stop more sacrifices, sooner or later Nemeton will awaken. You know it will attract supernatural and hunter alike. I have a way to take care of this and our current problem in one shot. I plan to form a <em>Temenos."</em></p><p>"It hasn't done in centuries, and it was mostly on the little connections of the ley lines," Deaton questioned Harry, "You plan to do it on Nexus this large, A Nemeton." Peter was scrutinizing Harry with great intensity, seeing others clueless faces he decided to enlighten them," A <em>Temenos </em>means a cut off land, land under somebody authority, the word had changed meaning with time. In ancients time it was an official domain assigned to chiefs and kings. Using ley lines to form safe heaven."</p><p>"Are you sure this is the only way?" Peter got up, agitated he paced the room. Stiles noticed the wary looks from Deaton," Could one of you tell me what had gotten into both of you." He looked alternatively between Peter and Derek.</p><p>"What Peter is eluding to," Deton again looked around, finally settling, "the king or chief of the<em> temenos </em>gains quite hold on the land. The land blesses them, giving some abilities; in turn, they had to look after the land."</p><p>"Well, this means good for people here," Stiles was still not getting what has gotten them in a tizzy. "It means good of the land, not good of people. I can give you one example who became king this way," Peter patiently spit out," Qin Shi Huang."</p><p>"I am in favour of balance, but I do believe how we achieve to equally important," Deaton made his hesitance clear. "What did this mean? What does have to do with Alpha pack or Darach?  " Scott was looked clueless of the talk going around.</p><p>"Qin Shi Huang was a successful king," Derek gave him words of wisdom, "He had brought great reforms and done terrible acts. He was a tyrant and visionary. And Scott is right, what this has with our problems? "</p><p>"First, we are not looking for a king or chief, we are using the original ritual to choose a Guardian," Harry placated others, "Second, a Guardian might be able to locate the Darach and Alphas would not be a problem for him."</p><p>"This will make the ritual more unpredictable," Deaton looking relieved gave his input, "However I do agree, a guardian will be a better option. You chose lunar eclipse, does this have any relation with your qualification for ritual? "</p><p>"It does affect qualification, but not mine," Harry's gaze darted around settling on Derek, "I wanted all of you here because it does affect you, mostly you Derek. You meet the qualification of Guardian."</p><p>The reaction was varying, Deaton looked pensive, Scott and Cora were Neutral. Stiles made a face like something he had swallowed something bad. Yet Peter was first to ask what had been on everyone's mind, "Why Derek and not you."</p><p>"He is right, Derek is not the best leader material," Stiles agreed with Peter on this, Ugh it was twice in a day now, did his opinion had to match that psychopath, "We all know how he handled being Alpha, he didn't listen to anyone on his power trip. Even Scott agrees." He looked towards the Scott, "Scott you agree?" getting a nod in return as Scott tossed Derek a sorry look.</p><p>"This was not what I had in mind when I asked," Peter interjected, he was actually curious why a person would turn away from such power, "why not keep that power to yourself."</p><p>"Power," Harry let out a laugh at the irony," I already have it in spades, why would I want more." It left a weird atmosphere in the room. Derek was still looking at Harry, as much it pained him he had been a failure to the pack. He had promised a home to Isaac, Erica and Boyd. And what had he done, he even pushed Isaac out a few days before, "They are right, I have not led the pack right. Why me?"</p><p>"Why not you," Derek noticed Harry's voice changed, it had a tone his mother used to advise him," If you are questioning yourself whether you have done any good for others, then you are taking a big step towards being a leader."</p><p>Deaton also agreed with the assessment, Derek might not be a good leader nevertheless there was a potential, "Derek, You were not a good leader, because you tried to order others instead of leading them. Try listening to others, and you would not be hopeless anymore."</p><p>"I have broken the connection between Darach and Nemeton," Harry looked around the room, "Does anyone think this power should be in the hands of someone like that killer, or should we leave this force unattended. Waiting for it to awaken slowly, attracting shifter and hunter alike, without anyone keeping order here."</p><p>"Deaton is right. This is dangerous and unpredictable," Harry agreed with Deaton, "we do not need to do this. But this power will always be available for anyone to take advantage. But this way we would have that advantage in facing problems."</p><p>"The ritual is more difficult with a shifter than a human," Deaton stated worriedly, "Even if lunar eclipse will reduce the risk. In case of failure, we will face disastrous consequences." He caught on Harry's idea of using this specific time when a shifter was not much different from a human. Ingenious but theoretically possible.</p><p>"You do not need to worry about backlash," This was one thing Harry was certain about, "I will channel the power, nobody would be harmed. I promise." Unknown to Harry, his eyes glowed white.</p><p>"You said yourself it was difficult with shifters," Derek was still not on board with this idea, he was not ready for such responsibility," So why not choose somebody else. You, Stiles or Deaton, are all the good choices."</p><p>"Derek, I am not forcing you. It is ultimately your choice," Harry said patiently, "This ritual requires some qualification. First, you were born on this land. Second, you were the one to ignite a spark in dormant Nemeton by spilling a willing virgin sacrifice. It made a strong connection. Third, Hales has protected this land for generations, they have lived and spilt blood here, this connection is much stronger than anything else. As a guardian, this land will always prefer a worthy Hale."</p><p>"You talk about land as it is alive," Stiles asked curiously. "It is very much alive," Deaton assured, "Land always have an instinct, big cities like Los Angeles have formed their own personality and spirit. Hale's were here for centuries, before the colonies, they had shaman married in their bloodline. It was not a chance that they could do a full shift. Laura and Talia have received these gifts in bloodline from this land."</p><p>"What do you think of this?" Peter asked Deaton for advice, they might believe him to be a psychopath, but he was capable of caring about Derek and Cora. He even felt guilty about Laura, even though he was not regretful.</p><p>"This idea is not without merit If Harry can channel safely without a backlash," Deaton's mind ran the possibilities, though he was still curious how Harry could do this. Usual magic-user couldn't channel ley lines, scarce ones could do this, but they would not try something like this.</p><p>"If it was such a good idea, why didn't anybody used it before. Surely some of our ancestors would have qualified for this," Cora interjected, they had lived here for generations, Why could her mom or anybody before thought this.</p><p>"It wasn't that there wasn't anybody worthy Cora, Just nobody was powerful enough to pull this off." Peter looking at Harry, voice filled with a bit of reverence, as he remembered the archives in the family history, "It takes considerable power for this, even Darach with her ritual finished would require a lot of time before attempting something like this." What he did not say out loud was, Harry doing the ritual without being a candidate himself made it even more impressive.</p><p>"Even though I am a decent practitioner myself, I can't do this," Deaton replied without a hint of shame, "But matters here is that, what are you going to decide."</p><p>" Okay, I will do it," Derek replied with. What else could he say, he needs this, his pack needs this. He left the room with Cora on his tails. Peter also left a moment later. Stiles went to the home with Scott. Only Deaton chooses to stay for a moment.</p><p>"Ask away, don't hesitate," Harry offered, as he sat more comfortably and motion Deaton to do the same.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell them?" Deaton directly the heart of the matter, "You are interfering with fate by helping Derek with the ritual, You are taking the price instead of the Derek, we don't know what you might have to pay."</p><p>"I know," How could he not know. If he wanted, he would be able to escape the price. But Destiny would find somebody else to pay the price. It was better for him to suffer a little than somebody else, "Derek will have enough on his plate. I just want to relive his burden. Or maybe want to ease my guilt for roping him into this."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>